


Dangan Au drabbles and requests!

by Anonymous_Lobster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Budding Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Historical, Hope you enjoy, Kyoko has a crushhhh~, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Request stuff, Short Drabbles, Writer's Block, all the aus, literally just, me writing random stuff cuz writers block sucks, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lobster/pseuds/Anonymous_Lobster
Summary: Writers block sucks {which is why I haven't been updating my minecraft server fic; sorry about that}So this is my solutionThis is going to be a collection of random Aus that come into my head throughout the day/are requested





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request rules and stuff

Ok here we go

~Pick up to five characters from any of the games

~Feel free to have crossovers and stuff

~Also you can request ships

~Fluff, angst, and crack I'm decent at

~You can request smut but I've never written it before so don't get your hopes up

~Also time periods and stuff like that

~Whatever just request anything

Hope y'all enjoy


	2. Oumota-Magic Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April showers bring May flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all expect anything except Oumota be real
> 
> Also look at me, writing angst but not referencing SH

Flashing lights. 

Heavy breathing. 

Shouts. 

Screaming. 

Safety.

Grabbing.

Pulling.

Needle.  
————————————————  
Hopes Peak academy was a school for...troubled kids. Kids who had mental and behavioral disorders. At least, that’s what it said in the brochure. 

Kokichi woke up with a pounding headache. They seemed to be growing worse and worse each morning, constricting his head like the vines that he grows. 

He tried to sit up.

Pain, coursing through his veins. 

He lay down, gritting his teeth, trying to get his body to obey him. 

The vines were binding him from the inside and outside.

Someone knocked at the door, and it felt like stars exploded behind his eyes.

“What do you want.” He managed to get out through a strained voice, as he attempted to clutch the sheets. 

Troubled kids 

That’s one way of describing them.

“I brought food.” Someone opened the door slowly, and crept inside.

“Pleasure seeing you here, Momota-Chan.” Kokichi managed a smile and a look in Kaito’s direction, who still had a blue tint to him. If anything, the blue seemed more vibrant than the last time Kokichi saw him. “Are you sure the foods not electrified?” He said.

Or...tried to say.

Another wave of pain washed over him as the vines grew tighter around his skin.

Kaito sat on the bed, right beside Kokichi. He looked exhausted. A thin, clear sheet covered his entire body, to protect against the electricity radiating from him. Better than being in quarantine, Kokichi had said to him one time. But seeing as Kaito hadn’t experienced human touch in over ten months, he couldn’t help but be doubtful of that statement. 

A freak accident, Kaito had told him when they first met. He was in an accident which killed both of his parents, and made him like this. At least with Kokichi, he was born with it.

Having magic coursing through you was not all fun and games. 

In the media, everyone showed the wonderful people who had overcame their pain and used their powers to help society. Kokichi couldn’t help but be jealous. While others were saving the world, he was stuck in a stupid facility, hardly able to move. 

“Flowers, Huh? It must be spring...” Kaito remarked, stroking Kokichis vine covered arms. Lilacs were growing from the vines, adding beauty to the pain. The feeling of the clear sheet on his skin gave him chills. 

“That’s why yours is so bad then, too.” 

April showers bring May flowers. 

Ironic.

Spring was a time for new life, and yet it nearly killed them both. 

Kaito gave a soft shout, bowing his head as blue sparks flew off of his skin.

He gripped Kokichis hand so hard that his vines wrapped tighter, but Kokichi gave him a soft squeeze anyway. 

“Did it start raining?” Kokichi asked anxiously, as he felt more vines twisting around his legs. His headache was getting worse. 

“M-must be.” 

They got their answer when a loud crack of thunder echoed outside, causing Kaito shudder harshly and Kokichis vines to dig into his skin and bones. 

More flowers bloomed. 

It almost looked like Kaito was glowing, as his body shook and electricity flowed through his veins. When it was his small tics, small bursts of lightning, he could control it. It only hurt for a few seconds. 

But when it was building up like this...

“Y-you should go back.” Kokichi tried to say, but he knew it was futile anyway. Neither of them could even move, much less walk to Kaito’s dorm.

Kaito attempted to speak, but another clap of thunder occurred, and he was controlled by more tremors wracking his body.

Kokichi would’ve gotten up to go get another sheet, but it was useless.

It totally wasn’t as if Kokichi had extra sheets in his room for when Kaito came over.

Not at all. 

He winced as the vines grew even tighter, digging into his skin and bone. Thorns decorated the flowers and vines, and as they dig into his skin they caused blood to spurt out. More thunder boomed, but farther away. The storm was moving away, it was almost over. 

Kaito shuddered.

His face and arms were a sickly blue, his skin was soaked with sweat and nearly pulsing. 

“It’s almost over.” He whispered, almost to himself. Kokichi would’ve responded, but the vines had started growing around his jaw. 

Suddenly, the rain tapered out, and eventually disappeared. 

The effect was almost instantaneous. His vines uncoiled slightly, but they were still way too tight for comfort.

Kaito was still rigid.

“Do you want me to call someone?”

“N-no.” 

It was unspoken, what Kaito wanted, but Kokichi understood. Kokichi didn’t want to be alone either. 

They don’t get to see each other much in the spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a random thing I spat out when I was bored
> 
> I hope it makes sense lol
> 
> It's pretty much: Kokichi has nature magic and Kaito has lightning magic and spring sucks


	3. Naegiri-Circus Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kyouko have a conversation about his stunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by FreightTrainFrank! Sorry it took me a bit to get out

Kyouko walked through the circus grounds, scufffing up some stray pebbles as she walked. She glanced to her side, and saw a few chefs setting up some food stands. Apples, popcorn, cotton candy, and turkey legs were already cooking, their fragrances wafting in the air, making the area smell of spring. 

At least, it was Kyouko’s idea of spring. She never had much of a memorable spring before she joined the circus. Here, she had a place, a purpose. 

She took a deep breath, smoothed out her sparkling blazer, and kept walking. As she continued strolling throughout the grounds, she came across a brightly colored canon. 

Her brightly colored canon. 

It was a light blue, with yellow triangles decorating the edges. There were red polka dots on the triangles, effectively making it look perfectly like a circus canon. A clock banged in the background, showing that it was six o’clock. The show was supposed to start at eight.

Dammit, where is he?

She heard the sound of boots pounding on the dirt pathway. She also heard the sound of someone panting, and cursing because their legs were too short to get there quick enough. She stifled a laugh by hiding her mouth behind her sequin-covered gloves.

“You’re late.” She scolded, turning around to face her partner. Makoto had his hands on his knees, and was breathing heavily. Dirt covered his sweat soaked face, and Kyouko was forever thankful that the rest of his body was covered. 

“S-Sorry, Kirigiri-San! I got carried away when getting into costuming.” He fixed his headband, which had devil horns on it. It was Aoi’s idea, since Makoto was the resident daredevil. To this day Kyouko still thought it was too on the nose, but everyone else seemed to like it. “Here, I brought you this.” Makoto handed her a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She smiled slightly, and took the packet from him. This was their favorite way to light the canon.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

Kyouko hesitated, wondering if she should actually mention it. 

“You’re going to be careful this time, right?” She asked, trying her best to not let worry seep into her tone. Makoto instinctively brushed the scar on his face with his hand, knowing that that was what she was talking about.

“I promise, that was just a fluke. And besides, this helped us notice that the canon was about to break!” 

“Just your luck, huh...” Kyouko sighed, wondering if her best friend would ever develop some form of common sense. 

“Yeah! Also, you’re manning the canon this time, so nothings going to happen! I trust you.” Makoto smiled that stupid smile that always made Kyouko believe him, that made everyone around him seem more hopeful. 

“If you get hurt, Togami will kill you.” She said while beginning to unlock the canon’s break feature. Makoto laughed fearfully, then started to help her. 

“So...we have to move it over there?” He pointed over to a clearing, which was a good fifty yards away. Kyouko sighed again. They had just began to push the canon over, when Makoto’s hand brushed hers. They both glanced at each other, but neither pulled away. 

When they arrived to the clearing, Kyouko had to turn away so Makoto couldn’t see the faint blush on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, request things if you want to!


End file.
